Sueño
by Petit Nash
Summary: Ella cree que es un sueño... ¿o sera que la realidad es tan increiblemente buena como para parecerlo? OneShot Post 5X11.


Sueño

Habían tenido un caso especialmente cansado, cuando habían creído que todo estaba terminado se sorprendieron teniendo que empezar de nuevo; trabajar toda la noche y también la madrugada, y para colmo el camión había tenido que golpear justo a Emily.

Al menos el resultado de tanto trabajo fue bueno, al menos una familia que había sido herida volvió a reunirse y sentirse a salvo, esos eran los resultados que al equipo les gustaba ver, pero había sido increíblemente cansado llegar a ese punto.

De regreso a la UAC apenas y hablan, no ha sido uno de sus peores casos, pero había sido más que suficiente para un día, cada uno se retira en su momento sin decir gran cosa de despedida; Hotch habla con Morgan un poco antes de salir...

Cuando Hotch deja la oficina de Morgan nota que la única que queda a la vista es Emily, que tomando sus cosas se prepara para irse, se ve realmente cansada, casi no puede mantenerse en pie; Hotch de inmediato va por sus cosas y se reúne con ella...

-Te llevo a tu casa- le dice tomándola del brazo

-No te preocupes, voy a estar muy bien- contesta ella

-Emily corremos el riesgo de que te caigas dormida en el camino y eso acabe muy mal-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Definitivamente- contesta él sin soltarle el brazo- y no quiero correr ese riesgo-

Emily acepta la oferta, esta demasiado cansada como para intentar manejar, y además le gusta pasar tiempo con Hotch... han pasado demasiadas cosas que la hacen ver a su supervisor de un modo diferente, pero aun así se sigue sintiendo completamente a salvo a su lado.

El camino se va muy rápido entre los parpadeos de Emily, trata de mantenerse despierta y ser buena compañera de viaje, pero le cuesta mucho trabajo, lleva arriba de 24 horas sin dormir y además un camión había chocado con ella.

No sabe ni en que momento han llegado, Hotch, servicial como él solo, la acompaña hasta adentro sin soltar su brazo... Hotch la lleva hasta la sala y la hace sentarse, le gusta su contacto suave y es un alivio poder pasar un rato juntos fuera del trabajo.

-Soy una pésima anfitriona- refunfuña Emily- ¿quieres un café o algo así?

-¿Tú quieres un café?- pregunta Hotch

-Si, no me quitara el sueño pero se me antojo-

-Entonces quédate sentada un momento- dice Hotch- y en unos minutos te traigo un café-

Emily no trata de llevarle a contra y observa, como si ella fuera la extraña dentro de la casa, como Hotch prepara café para ambos; en realidad le cuesta mucho trabajo no pensar que ya se ha quedado dormida y esto es parte de uno de sus sueños donde él parece ser el eterno protagonista, fácilmente todo podría ser parte de un truco de sus sueños de enamorada. Pero de pronto Hotch se sienta a su lado y le acerca una taza de café, percibe el olor y el calor de la bebida a la vez que la cercanía de aquel hombre y le cuesta creer que sea un sueño... le cuesta mucho...

-No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo, tomando café- le comenta ella- me parece que estoy soñando Hotch-

-Fuera del trabajo, en privado soy Aarón- le sonríe él- y en realidad puede que si estés soñando porque ya estas más dormida que despierta-

-Aarón...- susurra ella sonriendo

Emily apura otro trago de café sin dejar de mirar a Hotch con ojos dulces, luego se recarga contra el sofá y sonríe; Hotch no le quita los ojos de encima, de pronto alarga el brazo y le acaricia el rostro con suavidad... Ella cierra los ojos y se deja envolver en la atmósfera suave y cálida que se crea alrededor de aquella caricia, una parte de ella ya no se encuentra en esa habitación, sólo esta conciente a partir del contacto de Hotch en su rostro, un hombre que adora por sobre todo, pero que hasta este contacto le había parecido inalcanzable...

-Emily estas muy cansada- le susurra Hotch- creo que te llevare a la cama-

-No te imaginas como suena eso- dice ella sonriendo divertida- ¿puedo oponer resistencia a eso señor?- bromea

-No, definitivamente no puedes- contesta Hotch

Aparta las tazas de café y se acerca a Emily, con habilidad y sin que ella pueda oponerse la levanta en sus brazos, se dirige hacia la habitación, camina con calma para no incomodarla, entra en el cuarto y la pone sobre la cama, se asegura de que ella se acomode y la cubre con las mantas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Ella siente que ha flotado por entre las nubes por un maravilloso momento y ahora se encuentra muy cómoda en la cama, valora toda la situación y sólo queda una cosa de la que quiere asegurarse.

-¿Vas a quedarte a vigilar mi sueño?- bromea ella

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- pregunta él sonriendo

-No sé si a vigilar mi sueño, pero definitivamente quiero que te quedes Aarón-

-No pensaba irme Emily- confiesa él

Se sienta junto a ella en la orilla de la cama, no dice nada, solamente pasa su mano nuevamente por el rostro de ella, la acaricia con dulzura, con un cariño inusitado, ella sonríe; luego con mas calma aun y sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de ella, pasa su otra mano alrededor de su cintura.

-Tú tampoco has dormido nada- dice ella señalando con la mirada el otro lado de la cama a manera de invitación.

-No es mala idea- contesta él- pero me temo que sería mucha tentación-

Sonríe seductoramente, deslizando nuevamente su mano por la cintura de Emily, ambos sonríen, es su sueño y pueden soñarlo juntos... Él se inclina y besa suavemente a Emily, se separa y la mira de acerca

-Creo que esto es un sueño- murmura Emily

Como si quisiera corroborar la realidad, él se inclina sobre ella nuevamente y la besa con mucha más pasión y acariciándole el cuerpo con ambas manos; ella esta realmente exhausta como para mover alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero eso no le impide que sus labios y lengua jueguen con la boca de él y saboree esa sensación nueva y deliciosa... Cuando ambos siente que ya han alcanzado el cielo, cuando Emily cree que esta en las nubes pero se le ha agotado él aire, él se separa de sus labios....

-Entonces es un sueño bueno- le susurra Hotch al oído


End file.
